Jack
'Jack, 'also known as '"Jax" '''is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1 and is a member of Heath's group. Personality Jack is shown to be the most level-headed of the group, and is the most vocal about Heath's reluctance to teach Beth Carter how to survive. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Jack was a part of a group called the ''Skyrunners", which consisted of Heath, Vanessa, Bill and himself, with his nickname being Jax. The four of them ended up moving in together at some point. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Jack, along with his friends, were able to rescue Beth, Bayley, and Samson and escape. However, at another point, Samson was bitten and put out of his misery by Heath. Bayley, believing Heath killed him due other reasons, left and declared he couldn't protect Beth. Jack, Bill, and Vanessa stayed with him however, but they became weary of his new aggressive nature. Eventually, they encountered both Peter and Miles, and took refuge in Hodder Trucking Warehouse. Season 1 Coming Back Around Jack, along with Bill, Heath, Vanessa, and Peter, make their first appearances in the episode albeit briefly, where they are returning from a supply run and heading to a lift. Immediately, Heath is shown getting annoyed with Peter for failing to keep up. Jack attempts to talk some sense into Heath, but Heath rebuffs him, and does the same with Vanessa. Eventually, the group gets to the lift, and remember Miles had to use it because he sprained his ankle and forgot to send it back. Jack sees Heath zipline down to the lift, but while he's going down, the cable suddenly snaps, causing Heath to fall and become separated from the group. Jack, along with the others, are not seen for the rest of the episode. O'Death Jack is shown letting Matthias Harris, Leon Dawson, and Terrance Jadad in after they escape Penelope's camp, and witnesses Matt reveal that he is bitten and Leon amputate his arm moments later. Jack is not seen again after this, and considering he wasn't among the deaths in the herd, it is possible he escaped. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Heath Carter While not seen interacting much, Jack and Heath are presumed to have a good, but slightly strained relationship, stemming from Heath's attitude and poor treatment of Peter and coddling of Beth. When Jack is separated, Heath is concerned for his well-being, showing he still cares about him to an extent. Bill While not seen interacting, it is likely they have a good relationship due to them being friends and in the Skyrunners before the apocalypse. Vanessa While not seen interacting, they're likely on good terms considering they were friends before the apocalypse and were a part of the Skyrunners. Beth Carter While never seen interacting, it can be presumed that since Jack cares for her well-being and her lack of knowledge of the apocalypse that they have a good relationship. Peter Peter and Jack have a decent relationship, stemming from Jack defending Peter from Heath. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Coming Back Around ** O'Death Category:Unknown Category:Season 1 Category:Hodder Trucking Warehouse